Tension
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Hetero Smut! A sparring session between apprentices take a different path. Aqua/Terra, Adult Sexual Content.


Tension

By: Karma's Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Note: this took three months to write!

Rating: Mature, for detailed sexual content.

* * *

The sound of blades grinding together filled the entire training area of the castle as the two apprentices went head on with each other. Metal rubbing against metal; it was a spar that had begun in the morning however the day was now heading into the late afternoon.

Aqua stared intensely at Terra waiting for his next move. This spar of theirs wasn't being monitored by their keyblade master nor was it observed by the third apprentice, Ventus. Master Eraqus has taken Ven, on a training exercise on another world they wouldn't be back for a few days.

Their muscles ached as their bodies were glistening with moisture. Both of their clothes slightly ripped from close encounters with the others keyblade. Aqua moved a foot forward to keep her balance as she could feel her back leg straining to stay up. Her forward leg was brushing up against the inner sides of Terra's leg. Terra had leaned back when Aqua moved front ward, she was trying to dominate the fight with what physical strength she had. When compared to Terra it didn't seem much.

Terra knew he could knock Aqua back in one move; he could feel her leg brushing against his. It was stirring a physical reaction that was inconvenient for the brunette. So Terra, took his keyblade away from Aqua's creating a gap between them as he moved backwards. In which causing Aqua to run towards Terra, Aqua lowered her keyblade to her side as she ran; bending her knees so she could go for an aired based attack. Aqua was slightly surprised to see Terra stay sill in his chosen position as she leapt up into the air, curling her legs up. Her gaze locked on to her target as she was getting closer. Terra tossed down his keyblade as he too leapt into the air. Aqua was more then surprised, knowing that Terra was keener on grounded fights.

His arms opened actually catching Aqua before she had to make a counter attack. Aqua struggled in his hold on her body; as they were now falling towards the marble ground of the castle. Aqua uncurled her legs and wrapped them around Terra's waist. Terra's arms going around Aqua's waist; as her arms wrapped around Terra's shoulder blades but before the two apprentices had hit the ground, Terra flipped them around.

"Gah!" was the noise Terra made as his back landed against the stone ground Aqua letting out a scream of her own, as her legs were still wrapped around Terra. The exposed skin of her legs, grinding against the stone floor, scrapping her lovely skin; with Rain Storm still in her hand, "Heal" she said for the both of them. Rain storm was dismissed after that.

Aqua lifting her head, she watched as Gaia's Bane also was dismissed as well, it was a clear sign they were done with training for the day.

"Terra, are you alright?" asked Aqua, as she tried to unwrap her legs from Terra's waist. Terra trying to move with her, which resulted to Aqua only being on her knees, but her waist, was still on top of Terra's abdomen due to his arms around her.

Aqua could feel a tremble in her lower abdomen, "I'm alright, Aqua" replied Terra, picking his upper body off from the ground; supporting himself on his elbows. Their bodies still aching and heated from the spar.

Terra lightly groaning as he could feel his cock starting to grow hard, "Are you sure your alright?" Aqua asked leaning forward with her body.

"Yeah" Terra quickly answered, Aqua moved backward while not knowing what it was doing to Terra; he closed his eyes at the contact. Aqua's heart raced as the more she stayed in this position, Aqua could feel the lower half of her body, growing with moisture and the desire to move was along on Terra was staring to win her over as her body wanted to feel more but Aqua also realized this wasn't like the dreams she had at night; she was here awake, sitting on top of Terra and trying to fight the desire of wanting to grind herself into him.

Terra opened his eyes to see a flushed face Aqua, by this point his cock was starting to throb which was more notable to Terra; he removed his arms from her waist. She stared back at him "Terra" she spoke softly, as she got up from his waist while she extended a hand to him, her head turned the other way.

On the inside Terra felt a form of disappointment; he took Aqua's hand and getting yup from the ground. Terra wasn't stupid he was well aware of why she wasn't looking at him in his face. His erection was standing at full attention.

They've been sparring with one another since they were children however when Aqua and Terra began to hit those ages the sparring was never really the same after that. Aqua turning to face Terra, he could see that her face was still blushing red; her blue eyes accidently drifting down Terra's body.

If it had been another time, Terra would have been embarrassed and try to hide his erection, had Ventus and Master Eraqus had been around, mind you. And yet it was just him and Aqua, and he just didn't bother; Terra wasn't sure if he was acting like this because he was tired from the spar or because he really didn't care if Aqua saw his erection.

Soon after Aqua's eyes drifted up towards Terra's own blue eyes, their eyes locked for a small moment but Aqua had broken the contact; feeling one of her hands shake because Aqua knew and felt how much her body was aching for Terra.

For several passing moments, they didn't speak a word to each other; as they stood real close to each other. Terra turned in another direction ready to walk off but something stopped the brunette, Terra turned back towards Aqua and looked at her, and he took it all in. flushed cheeks, kissable looking lips and light blue glittering eyes, Aqua was very beautiful inside and out, it was hard not to notice how beautiful this girl was to him.

"_Aw, the hell with it"_ Terra thinking to himself as he went and closed the gap between Aqua and himself, smashing his mouth on to hers and he moaned deep in his chest as the soft mouth opened willingly under his questing tongue. Aqua was a bit taken back at the sudden maneuver, but surrendered herself to the moist caress. She returned his kiss, but it felt incredible to be held in such a strong grip. The hot tongue plundered her mouth; When Terra released her to draw a much-needed breath, Aqua groaned softly in protest and drew the brunette head down to hers once more. Their tongues twined and dueled, and for long minutes, they lost themselves in their increasingly heated lip lock.

Aqua moaned as Terra finally parted from her mouth provoking a breathless chuckle from Terra. He held her close to his straining body, cupping her nicely rounded bottom with one hand while the other was roaming up and down her back. He swooped in for another hungry kiss, and Aqua eagerly reciprocated, as dazed in the rising surge of lust as he was. Terra's hand strayed up and around towards Aqua's firm breasts.

Aqua was the one to break the kiss this time, "My room is close by" pointed out the bluenette. Terra unexpectedly picked Aqua up into his arms, carrying her bridal style "Terra" Aqua speaking his name with surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Once in Aqua's bedroom, Terra took Aqua into his arms again as her feet touched the floor, dusting hungry little kisses all over her face and cloth covered neck, while placing her on the bed. She gasped as the hot mouth moved down her covered throat. Aqua was rapidly being caught up in Terra's hormone surge, and could feel the wetness between her legs increasing. She clung to his broad shoulders as the brunette once more claimed her lips in a searing kiss. When they separated, Terra's chest wasn't the only one heaving with excitement.

Aqua fitted so well against him, and he could feel the hard little tips of Aqua's breasts pressing into his chest; it was making Terra wild with desire. Terra ran his hands down her back, over her oh-so-squeezable buttocks and up again, towards the sweet mounds that just begged to be fondled. He did so, and was rewarded with a throaty moan that sent a fresh surge of blood into his aching member. He thrust his hips into the softness of Aqua's corset covered belly as he sought out her mouth once more.

Aqua was losing all control. Her own trips had been exciting enough, but responding to Terra's need was no longer something she wanted, but needed to do. Her hands sought the red straps over his gray shirt. Sliding it down, Aqua worked one hand inside the soft material to caress hard muscles under smooth skin, and she sighed appreciatively. Aqua slipped the shirt off Terra's broad shoulders. Terra had to temporarily release her to let it fall free, but he held her in place with his mouth, which still nibbled and licked at hers, driving her slowly but surely mad with wanting to feel that talented tongue elsewhere.

"Terra!" she moaned, asking for something she couldn't quite name yet.

He chuckled softly and let his hands roam upwards, to the back of her corset. He groaned as he encountered not a zipper, but a row of tiny round buttons that ran all the way down to Aqua's waist. Terra tried to undo them, fighting the urge to just grab the edges of the corset and rip it apart. His hands were shaking with his arousal, so at last he reluctantly admitted to himself that he could not possibly take Aqua's corset off and continue to kiss her. He moved behind her back. Now that he could see what he was doing, he made short work of the closures and slipped his hands inside and to the front to cup her breasts from inside her corset.

A needy sigh was his answer, and Aqua let her head fall back against the broad chest, closing her eyes in bliss. The warm hands felt as good as they massaged her heaving breasts, tweaking occasionally at the throbbing nipples that strained against the material; Terra took off the cloth that was covering Aqua's neck. His mouth moved from her hair down her cheek; Aqua turning her head slightly, Terra stopped briefly at her lips and returned to her sensitive neck, nip kissing and licking towards the juncture of neck and shoulder where he had marked her, leaving a trail of moisture behind. In the room it felt like liquid fire and Aqua sighed again as she felt Terra's tongue-tip circling lazily towards the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Mmm," The soft moaning made Terra laugh under his breath.

"You're really getting into this, are you?" he asked huskily, as he slipped her corset off her body and turned his attention towards Aqua.

"Would you rather I just held still, letting you do me without joining in?" Aqua replied rhetorically, and sighed again as she felt her breasts fall free, only to be caught in her lover's large hands. It felt so good to have someone cup her breasts like this; but the thought was lost as Terra released her momentarily to strip her shorts completely off along with the rest of her undergarments.

To cover her slight embarrassment as much as her own rising excitement, she adopted a sassy stance, putting one hand on her canted hip. "Like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah," Terra mumbled, too aroused to say much more. He reached for the swaying mounds with unsteady hands, and lifted them up. Bending at the waist, he lost no time sucking one stone-hard tip into his mouth, and Aqua all but melted into a simmering puddle of hormones as the wet tongue licked and circled the rosy-brown nubbin. When Terra switched to her other breast, she moaned aloud at the exquisite sensation and clung to the broad shoulders, or she would have fallen.

Finally, Terra lifted his head from his treat. His eyes burned with a fire that sent pleasant chills down Aqua's spine, and she pressed herself against the muscular chest. It felt heavenly, but the material of Terra's pants pressed into her belly, and Aqua squeaked in momentary shock. It brought both lovers out of their haze, and with a few hasty movements, Terra chucked off his harmka pants and boots. His fully erect member sprang free and jutted towards Aqua as if seeking her out, and she blushed, but she was able to reach out and touch her partner without hesitation.

Terra offered his own ecstatic moan as he felt the soft hand close around his aching shaft. His eyes fluttered shut and he concentrated wholly on the incredible sensations Aqua's gentle pumping was sending throughout his whole body. "That feels amazing" he sighed, as she moved tentatively lower to cradle his heavy balls in her small hand.

"It does?" she asked, emboldened by his low moans. She felt a lot more confident than she ever had before. While certainly very well-endowed, Terra, Aqua knew she was more than ready to make love with Terra for the first time, but yet she didn't feel as out-of-control as she did before. Furthermore, now she knew what to expect and what to do to make her partner feel good. She sank gracefully dow Terra's body

Terra's eyes snapped open again as he felt the first whisper of moist, hot breath waft over his throbbing rod. He looked down his body and nearly lost it there and then as her pink tongue slipped out from between her lips and swirled around his member, circling the ridge of flesh and dipping teasingly into the slit at the tip. He held himself back with a monumental effort of will, but when Aqua started to lick at him from his sac to the purplish-red crown, he tangled his hands in her blue locks and pressed his member against her mouth.

"Aqua!" he growled saying her name, trying hard not to force her but his need was so great. Aqua sent a smoldering glance up the sculpted body. Drawing out the anticipation just a bit longer, she finally relented and opened her lips. When only the very tip of his member was between her lips, he paused again, and groaned ecstatically as her agile tongue laved him in all the most sensitive spots. He pushed forward again, withdrew, pushed in. slowly he increased the tempo of his thrusts, holding her head in place with large, possessive hands until he was all but literally fucking that talented mouth. Aqua took everything he could give her, until lack of air made her lightheaded. She put her hands on the thrusting hips and pressed against them.

"Aqua?" Terra's voice sent yet another pleasant shiver down her spine. She released his straining member from between her lips, but continued to lick and nibble at the reddened tool while she sent a hungry look into her lover's blue eyes. Her sultry like smile made Terra's heart pound.

"I needed to breathe," she informed her partner in a low, sexy tone that said she hadn't minded all that much,

Aqua lithely got up and shimmied up his body. She glided her hands over Terra's impressive build, teasing the flat brown nipples into hardness and slid her hands around Terra's neck, pulling his head down for another heated kiss. Their tongues dueled, and Terra's senses began to reel as for a few fleeting moments he recognized a new taste in Aqua's mouth that he realized hazily could only have come from himself. The thought was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

He felt the erect points of her nipples rub against him, and cupped the sweet swells once more in his large hands, flicking his thumbs rapidly over the turgid nubs. Aqua moaned her delight into his mouth, He broke the kiss and brought his mouth to her ear "Lie down" he suggested huskily, within moments, the comforter was pulled away, and the two stretched out next to each other on the cool, crisp sheets. Their hands and mouths roamed, and they became increasingly lost in this first exploration of each other until

"... Aqua, I need you..."

"Come into me, then," she breathed, opening her legs Terra moved eagerly between the invitingly spread thighs. Before he centered himself, though, he dipped his head and licked roughly through the tangle of curls, tasting her juices for the first time. Aqua moaned, but before she could fully appreciate the sensation, the hot mouth moved upwards from the juncture of her legs to fasten once more on one aching nipple. Biting carefully into the straining nub,

Terra then diverted most of his attention to his own throbbing need. Steadying himself with one hand, he guided the tip of his prick to the moist entrance of Aqua's body. Gliding teasingly up and down, he felt his heart-rate soar impossibly higher and finally thrust home; breaking Aqua's hymn, sinking his thick member to the hilt into the clinging, velvety depths in one single stroke. Aqua let out a pained scream for as she gave away her virginity to Terra. The pain eased quickly after a few moments

As Terra began to gently thrust, both lovers groaned loudly at the incredible sensation; they gave themselves a moment to savor the feeling of filling and being filled, their eyes glittering into each other. Then, he took her mouth once again and let his body's need take over.

Aqua reveled in the hard, driving thrusts, clinging to his broad shoulders as he drilled his hips into her faster and faster. Her own reactions started to escalate, and she was moaning almost continually, her lighter voice providing a sensual counterpoint to his baritone groans, as she let herself be swept away deeper into the sexual haze. Just as the high point seemed within reach and muscles began to coil in expectation of her orgasm, though, she felt Terra stiffen under her hands, give a muffled shout, and a hot rush of fluid bathed her insides. Then, the strong body seemed to collapse on top of her.

Left on the brink of climax, Aqua couldn't believe what was happening. She squirmed under her lover, desperate for her own release, but he wasn't moving. "Terra!"

The needy sound penetrated the blissful haze of relief clouding the keyblade wielder's mind. Realizing what had happened; he lifted his head from the crook of her shoulder and looked into her still-smoldering eyes. His own head cleared somewhat by now; this first orgasm enabled him to think more coherently. He kissed his partner with gratitude and not-quite-satiated passion. He pulled out.

Terra flipped them over so that he was on the bottom and Aqua was on top of him. She settled herself into final position and cried out as she was impaled; after all she was still sore nevertheless she grounded down on him hard, making sure she had all of him in. Then she started to bounce. She had to balance on the balls of her feet to get high enough for the long strokes she wanted. Terra's hands on her waist helped steady her.

"Oh, god!" he groaned as he started bucking his hips, slamming up to meet her. He wasn't going to last long, he knew it. Aqua's inner muscles were squeezing him so tight! He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the flood as he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed upwards, pulling her forcefully down to meet him. They pounded hard and fast, over and over, her tight tunnel gripping almost desperately at his long, fiercely thrusting member.

When Aqua felt herself getting close, she leaned forward and put her hands on the bars of her bed, gripping it tightly. She continued to ride him for all she was worth until she felt herself on the razor's edge of a monster orgasm. She shortened her strokes, grinding her hips against Terra hard as she could.

Her moans went higher and higher as she felt the fire start to rage upwards from within herself

"Come on," Terra gritted out through clenched teeth. He raised his head and clamped his mouth on her nipple as Aqua's body shaking all over and her cries of ecstasy peaked into a scream. She sat back up again as she gasped for breath, Terra's hard member thrusting her till he made his own climax, as soon as Terra hit his climax he yelled as if he were summoning his keyblade in rage.

Aqua collapsed on him, worn out but yet feeling so many things all at once. They both drifted off into a sleep. But before Aqua closed her eyes as she smiled just because of what just happened.

* * *

End


End file.
